I Know
by Fookwa
Summary: The title is somewhat misleading. Has nothing to do with anyone finding out about Clark's abilities, as of yet but future chapters may dictate otherwise. Everything to do with Lana and Clark. First fic.
1. Default Chapter

Title: I Know  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Just trying to vent my creativity…the key word here is TRYING, so please don't file any grievances.  
  
Author's Comments: My first fic, so please read and review.  
  
  
  
The Fortress of Solitude never seemed so peaceful to Clark before. While it is true that this is where Clark always goes to find a little solace when the world outside seems to have run amuck, this particular moment up in his loft seemed to manifest itself into the very essence of what the Fortress of Solitude was created for: a place where Clark could run to and not feel slighted by his extraordinary gifts.  
  
So there he was, sitting and talking to Lana Lang about nothing in particular, and for some reason, Clark felt completely at ease. While spending time with Lana on any given night is far better than his typical night of stargazing and daydreaming, being with her tonight was perfect. There were no awkward silences or forced sentences, conversation just seemed to flow smoothly between the two and for hours, the two had been conversing with each other about everything on their minds. The two of them talked about almost every topic one would want to discuss with another individual.  
  
"To be honest with you, Clark" said Lana, "I never figured anyone to ever want to hear about some of the things I've told you."  
  
"I really don't know what to tell you, Lana. I know there's more to you than cheerleading and being Homecoming Queen. I just wanted confirm my suspicions."  
  
"Well there's obviously more to me than cheerleading and becoming Homecoming Queen. But do you really think it was a good idea to ask me what my pet peeves are?"  
  
"Yeah, I sort of do regret asking you that one" Clark said as he sheepishly looked down at his current outfit. "How can you not like flannel shirts?! I mean, when you wear them with jeans and some heavy-duty boots, you're appropriately dressed for any day on the farm. And besides, it's not entirely a fashion faux pas."  
  
The two of them burst into laughter when Clark finally came to the realization that he has no fashion sense whatsoever. As embarrassed as he was, Clark knew that Lana held no judgments about him, and that is what he loved about her. He loved her ability to see past his clumsy moments and his "mama's boy" image. And on this night, Lana finally felt that she had gotten to know who he really is.  
  
Lana has always been a little bit curious as to why there was this fog of mystery surrounding Clark Kent and his life outside of school, the Torch, and the Beanery. And Lana wasn't the only one dumbfounded by Clark's mystery. Minus his parents, everyone in Clark's life had somehow managed to feel alienated from his innermost feelings.  
  
"You know Clark, I'm really glad we had this talk" Lana said. "I feel like after all this time you and I have been friends, I'm just now beginning to understand what you're all about. I've always known that you were a great guy, I mean, that became self-evident when you transformed yourself into Smallville's local hero."  
  
"I was just trying to do the right thing" was all that Clark managed to say in response to her statements. He wasn't used to receiving compliments.  
  
"And it's not just that you saved people's lives, Clark. You're so kind, and sweet, and thoughtful. I've honestly never met anyone like you before."  
  
"Well, given the fact that our town only consists of a few thousand people, you probably just haven't been given the chance to meet many people. I'm really as common as they come."  
  
"No, you're not Clark" Lana abruptly said. "No one in my life, not even my boyfriend, cares about me the way you do. You're always willing to lend a helping hand, a shoulder to cry on, or an ear to listen. As simple as those actions sound, they mean the world to me."  
  
"I'm just trying to be a good friend."  
  
"I know Clark. You're a great friend to everyone you know. I see how Chloe looks at you when you're around. I see how Pete reacts when you tell him you'll meet him at the Beanery after school. And I especially see it in Lex. I really believe he appreciates the fact that you haven't pigeonholed him as Lionel Luthor's spoiled son who has nothing good to offer."  
  
"I'm just trying to – "  
  
"I know Clark" Lana said as she interrupted him. "I know you're trying to be a good friend. I know you're trying to do the right thing. I just want to take the time and say 'Thank You.' Not just from me, but from all of your friends."  
  
"Well, you're all very welcome."  
  
At that moment, Clark felt that a load had been lifted off his shoulder. For the longest time, Clark has felt guilty about having these abilities that came at such an enormous price. But for once, he finally felt blessed to have them. He felt blessed because it allowed him to be what his parents expected him to be: a good person.  
  
The two locked eyes for a moment and gazed at each other. Lana then leaned forward and gave him a hug.  
  
"But this hug, this hug is just from me" she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. "There's something about you, Clark Kent. There's something that just makes me want to hug you every time I see you."  
  
Clark put a huge grin on his face and said, "Feel free to hug me any time you like. It certainly beats the hugs and kisses I get from my mom every morning."  
  
The two embraced each other for a short while, and the whole time Clark had to consciously keep himself under control. His heart was racing, his temperature was rising, and he actually felt weak in the knees. If he only knew that Lana felt exactly the same.  
  
A wave of emotion soon washed over Lana as she began to realize that Clark could offer her everything she's always wanted. With Whitney, it was always the same routine day after day of school, football, and squeezing in just enough time with Lana to make her happy. While she definitely had feelings for him, he couldn't offer her everything that Clark could because Clark was willing to surpass all of Lana's expectations of love, rather than just settling for the bare minimum. There always seemed to be a certain brilliance that would radiate from her every time Clark was around, a brilliance that Whitney never brought out in her. She shared so many emotions with Clark about seeking closure to their tumultuous pasts, finding security amongst teen angst, and having faith that their futures will be redemption for the shortcomings that life has already given them.  
  
With that hug, seeds of doubt had been implanted into Lana's mind. Is she with the right guy? Is she falling in love with Clark? Was Clark in love with her? She thought that by getting to know Clark, her relationship with him, as well as the feelings she harbored for him, would soon become much less complicated. But in fact, getting to know him offered more questions than answers.  
  
Clark gave her a ride home soon after their embrace. For the first time that night there was a silence between the two. It wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable silence as much as it was a shared feeling that the moment they shared spoke volumes about their relationship. Words just couldn't describe how much they meant to each other.  
  
"Goodnight, Clark. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
That night Lana laid in bed for what seemed like an eternity to her. There were so many thoughts racing through her mind that she was restless. At one point, she was even pacing around her room trying to figure out what she was feeling. She soon came to the conclusion that emotions like these don't go away with constant analyzing so she let out a sigh of defeat, laid back down on her bed, and fell asleep knowing that her troubles could wait until tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: I Know (chapter 2)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Just trying to vent my creativity…the key word here is TRYING, so please don't file any grievances.  
  
Author's Comments: Sorry this is so short. I promise, there's more to come. How much more, I'm not sure, but trust me, there's more. I just have to figure out what to write…  
  
  
  
The sun had just begun to rise, but Clark was already up and about the Kent Farm. While he was normally awake this early, this was a farm after all, it was Clark's level of energy that wouldn't allow him to slumber any longer rather than the nagging of his parents to get his chores done. He felt like today was the beginning of something great, the dawning of a new era with Lana. While there was no confession of love from Lana or a deep, passionate kiss, he felt that he was finally getting somewhere with her, like he finally put a dent in the armor that so protectively guards her heart.  
  
Clark went over to his bedroom window and opened the blinds. He could faintly make out the silhouette of Lana's house on the horizon. Clark wanted so badly to be within the confines of the house to see what Lana was up to and if she had that same giddy smile that he wore upon his face at this very moment.  
  
"This sucks," Lana exclaimed, "it's Saturday morning, there's no school today, and I'm awake at 6 in the morning."  
  
Lana so desperately wanted to just return to sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her. There were just too many things going on inside of it. However, there was one thought in her mind that was so painfully obvious: she knew she didn't belong with Whitney any more. No longer could she deny her emotions any longer. It was over with him…  
  
Next Chapter: Lana breaks up with Whitney…but still doesn't know what to do about Clark. Is he too good of a friend to risk a possible romantic relationship with? She has doubts… 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: I Know  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Just trying to vent my creativity…the key word here is TRYING, so please don't file any grievances.  
  
Author's Comments: My first fic, so please read and review. I know it's been a long time since my last chapter, but you know how it is. I promise the next chapter won't take anywhere near as long to be posted.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lana picked up her telephone and dialed a number she suspects she's dialed too many times. The phone was on her nightstand, which was beside her bed, and beside her phone was a picture frame with Whitney's senior portrait. As soon as she picked up the phone she turned over the frame like she couldn't bear to look at him. The scene was somewhat ironic: she was asking him to come over so that she could be face-to-face with him and tell him the bad news, but at this very moment, she couldn't even look at his picture.  
  
"Hello?" a voice said on the other end.  
  
"Hey Whitney, it's me. Can you come over tonight, it's pretty important?" she said, trying to convey the seriousness of the matter.  
  
"Yeah, sure, no problem. How about in an hour? I have some stuff to take care of at home."  
  
"Alright" Lana said quickly and with a tinge of sadness. She didn't know what to say to him because what she was asking him to come over for was to break his heart. That's almost inhumane. How can one even try to mask such a sorrowful request with words of hope?  
  
When the conversation ended, Lana frantically tried to think of what she could possibly say to him. It wasn't that Whitney wasn't a good guy or that they didn't have fun together, it was just that there was no future for the two because being "High School Sweethearts" wasn't necessarily being in love. This night was going to be the end of an emotionally draining period in Lana's life, a period inundated with a false sense of security that she had received from being with Whitney. Her life was no fairytale after all.  
  
"Sometimes letting go is the only way to move forward," she murmured to herself.  
  
An hour had never seemed so quick to Lana. It was like Whitney's knock on the door came mere seconds after hanging up the phone.  
  
"Hey Whitney" Lana said as she answered the door. "I'm glad you could come over on such short notice because there's some things we need to talk about."  
  
"What's the matter? Judging by the look on your face, it doesn't seem too good."  
  
"Well, that depends on how you interpret everything I'm about to tell you, Whitney."  
  
"Okay. On with it."  
  
"Whitney, the last thing I want to do right now is hurt you. But after a lot of thinking, I think being with you any longer would end up hurting you more than if I was to end our relationship right now."  
  
"What?! You're breaking up with me, Lana? I don't get it. Why? How?" Whitney said in disbelief. He could feel his heart breaking at that very moment.  
  
"I know it's all very sudden, Whitney. But truth is, it's something I've been feeling for a very long time now. And I couldn't just stay with you if I couldn't be with you wholeheartedly."  
  
For a moment, Lana felt like she was evil. How could any person with half a heart possibly think about breaking someone's heart in his or her time of need? She knew that what she was doing to Whitney was selfish, but for once in her life, she didn't mind finally asking for what she truly wanted.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Whitney. The last thing I wanted to do right now is hurt you. Maybe some day you'll understand where I'm coming from."  
  
Whitney could barely manage to breathe, let alone speak. He felt like he had no Adam's Apple and three nuts in his sac. (HAHAHA! I just had to lighten up the mood a little bit. Now on with the story…)  
  
"I don't know what to say, Lana. I'm dumbfounded. I….I….I need to get out of here."  
  
And with that, Whitney jumped into his truck and sped off.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Whitney" Lana whispered to herself. 


End file.
